Might of uchiha naruto
by lywinjays
Summary: Born from an Uchiha and Uzumaki, containing the yin chakra of the Kyuubi, Naruto will make his mark on the elemental nations, carrying alongside the Uchiha clan with him. Sharingan Naruto.. naruxfemhaku
1. The beginning

**hello this is my first writing and my first fanfic**

**this naruto will be different from canon. so do not expect canon naruto**

**also i did this without a beta and english is not my first language. i am also in need of a beta,so pm me if you are interested**

**anyways on with the story**

**disclaimer; i dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>THE BEGINNING<p>

Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves, the village of peace and life, its foundation very unique and outstanding, created by two legendary clans, the Senju clan of the forest, a clan built from exceptional shinobis with individual fields of specialty ranging from taijutsu, ninjutsu , genjutsu , kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu and so on.

Because of this, the clan was called "_sen no te o motsu ichizoku" _meaning "the clan with a thousand skills" while other clans focused on one or two particular skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills. And then…

There was the Uchiha, made up of brilliant shinobis possessing very strong and potent chakra and their unique kekkei genkai the "sharingan", they were exceptionally good in all areas of warfare which got them named as a battle clan.

Time and time again when they were seen on the battlefield they were feared, and they were right to fear them because they were monsters on the battlefield alongside their bitter rivals the Senju.

Amongst all these none were feared as much as the leaders of these clans; Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Two legendary shinobis born in the time of war and struggle. Senju Hashirama the leader and clan head of the Senju clan of the forest hailed as the greatest shinobi of his time with his unique kekkei genkai "mokuton" the "wood release" which grants its wielder the ability to control wood and manipulate them to some extent, because his battle skills he was given a moniker "_kami no shinobi"_ the "god of shinobi". And there he was….

The legendary Uchiha Madara, his name alone carried enough power to cause a war. Many were terrified of Him; the powerful leader of the Uchiha clan through him Uchiha grew stronger and even more terrifying. His prowess on the battlefield was matched only by his equal Senju Hashirama. His dance of death spoke volumes.

with his kekkei genkai he laid waste to what others considered armies in mere seconds reshaping the battlefield to his dance floor.

Through these leaders, konoha came to be, after forming a truce with both clans and a pact with the fire lord of fire country Konohagakure no sato was born. That was years ago…

_Now…_

"Its October tenth" the nurse said

"October…tenth?" asked a very happy Kushina who was trying so hard to restrain herself from jumping up and down in the hospital room in joy.

"Yes your due date is October tenth, now try not to do anything strenuous during this period Kushina, because you're expecting soon and it wouldn't be healthy for you and your baby" said the nurse. Knowing how the hyperactive and carefree woman before could be.

"YES ITS OCTOBER TENTH.. DATTABANE!" shouted the over joyful soon to be mother.

"kushina!" reprimanded the hospital nurse.

Said woman blushed in embarrassment while scratching the back of her head and chuckling nervously.

The nurse sighed sometimes the woman could be pain , nevertheless she still smiled at the younger woman after all it wasn't every day you get to see the wife of the current hokage expecting a child while still acting as one.

"all right you may go now kushina" she said.

"Gomen, see you later biwako-obachan "said the redhead, she stood up from where she was seated with a big grin on her face, now fully erect you could see her clearly, from her straight smooth silky red hair that went down her waist that fit perfectly with her small round face and pink lips to her ample C-cup breast and her well-developed body. with that said she left the hospital running ahead even when she was told to take things easy.

The now named biwako smiled and shook her head the redheaded woman was very stubborn and too hyperactive not mentioning very emotional as well, especially during her mood swings she almost felt pity for minato, he was always at the receiving end of it all.

kami bless his soul if his child turns out to be like kushina it was going to be one hyperactive and comical family.

"_time to go see hiruzen_" she thought_._

Outside the hospital the populous of konoha watched as a red blur passed through them hitting them along the way, trails of curses could be heard as the red blur passed through.

Kushina was over excited she couldn't stop grinning she was going to break the news to minato.

Of course he knew she was pregnant but now he didn't know which date it was going to be. She could picture his face now he was going to be so excited its been five months since she was pregnant and they still could not come up with a name for her baby boy, well it did not matter yet she was sure any name she picked will suit him well, he was going to be so adorable and cute

she wondered if he was going to get her hair or maybe her and minato's love for ramen, she was going to make him all the ramen in the world as plenty as he could eat she wouldn't go for anything less.

he was also going to be a ninja a very powerful that she could tell he was her and minato's child after all, she could picture him now standing triumph protecting her from all harm, she grinned at that he was going to be her awesome super powerful kick ass ninja.

Maybe he was also going to learn fuinjutsu yes she was sure of it, it was certain he was an uzumaki surely fuinjutsu runs in his blood. She smiled when she caught sight of her home.

_Elsewhere in konoha (Uchiha compound)…._

Naori Uchiha wasn't having a great day, no she felt miserable and tears threatened to spill from her eyes, life was cruel she knew that. She was a kunoichi. A very formidable one at that and she was always calm and collected just as her moniker in the bingo book suggested "_odayakana arashi_ ".

She knew it was fundamental as a shinobi to steal your emotions but this news was tearing her apart. It was the death of her lover kyofu uzumaki, she just received the message from one of his eagle summons containing his letter and all remaining useful belongings.

he was attacked by bounty hunters iwa ANBU to be exact though he survived but his injuries and his sickness were too severe, he knew he was going to die so he wrote a letter to her along with his shinobi tools his short chokuto, jutsu scrolls, the very summoning scroll of the owl summons (water jutsus and wind jutsus) and all his money he had.

He refused to die and leave his beloved and unborn child like that, no there was no excuse for that, it was unacceptable. Naori knew that he loved her very much. She would mourn him quietly no one knew she had a lover, not even that he was an uzumaki, now she was going to take care of their unborn son. Kyofu refused to let anyone know that he was an uzumaki.

She was the only one privileged to that knowledge, he refused to get an alliance to any village not even konoha where he knew he had a kin there.

Uzumaki always look after kin but kushina failed in that regard, she was supposed to search for her kinsmen when she became a ninja here in konoha. But there was no such thing done not one she was aware of anyway. After all if any search was made it could have been reported to the hokage but nothing came, it wouldn't even have been kept secret.

Yet she failed to do so, she chose to simply believe that they all died, how pitiful. The once great uzumaki clan scattered into the wind, to only a single left known one in konoha. It was sad really,

She didn't know what she would do if her clan suddenly had such fate. It would be definitely embarrassing.

The great Uchiha clan reduced to a single known member. it will be pathetic. But right now the future of the clan wasn't as bright as it once was. But she was sure things will soon lookup for them.

She didn't want to go down her memory lane now; she was going to think her next step of action.

Her clan head wanted her to marry one of his military police generals so as to bring forth a strong Uchiha child. But she will be damned if any man lay a finger on her, consequences could go to hell.

She wasn't thinking of being with a man now. No. She just lost her lover; he was everything she ever wanted in a man, kind, selfless, generous, powerful and remarkably handsome.

She wish she could see his face one more time and kiss…no that was wishful thinking. No matter how cruel it may sound he was gone, even the owl confirmed it. She wiped her eyes with a clean white cloth.

She had to store these items first and keep it safe; this emotional stress wasn't good for her or her baby. She rubbed her tummy lovingly.

Despite kyofu-kun gone he gave her the most wonderful gift in the whole elemental nations.

_Knock knock knock.._

There was someone at the door, she looked around her room it was well furnished. She was currently sitting on her bed besides it was her closet where her clothes and futon were kept, across the bed was her center table further away was the door to her living room with a well stuffed kitchen.

_Knock knock knock…._

She walked over to the door, that person was getting irritating, couldn't they just go away. She was getting tired of all this summons and clan meetings. She briefly looked over herself on the mirror opposite her bed on her way to the door to check for anything inappropriate.

Naori had long wavy black hair, and cropped bangs hung over her forehead where her Konohagakure forehead protector was supposed to be placed.

She also wore the standard mantle of the Uchiha clan with their crest emblazoned on the back along with two short swords strapped to her left hip by multiple bandages.

You can never be too careful; kyofu-kun taught her that. Her pale yet supple flesh shown on her oval beautiful face with fierce compassionate dark eyes, her D-cup breast could be clearly seen with a curvaceous body even with her pregnancy.

Over all she wore a large white robe to probably cover her swollen belly a little; she was also 5.4ft tall. She just came back from a long term mission two weeks ago and she needed her well-deserved rest.

The sound of the door handle turning followed by the familiar clicking sound of a door opening was heard.

"yes" she said in a monotone yet soft feminine voice with an impassive face.

"Naori Uchiha, Fugaku-sama has requested your presence "said a man in an equally impassive tone with a stoic face.

said man had shoulder length brown hair that framed his face with a high ponytail. The standard Uchiha high collar shirt , black shinobi pants taped at the shin into a normal shinobi sandals over all he wore the standard jonin flak jacket at the left side of his arm was the Uchiha symbol while at the right side was the symbol for konoha military police force. The Uchiha clan symbol in a purple star.

"I will be there" naori said and closed the door.

This was becoming annoying. She needed a break. Once she confirmed the familiar sound of footsteps going back. She extended her senses to make sure he was gone before she thought out loud.

"why have I been summoned, such things like marriage and the likes should not be discussed. I am in no mood for that right now" she thought.

She quickly went to store the items and her last mission pay which was an S class mission. Not because of the difficulty but rather because of its duration.

_30 minutes later_

Kushina had just finished talking with minato, and an interesting and comical conversation they had, when first told minato panicked and fainted, when we woke up from his short slumber thanks to the frying pan that was on kushina's hand.

He then started rambling about he was going to teach his son his jutsus and how awesome he was going to be, his son was going to be powerful he knew that, he was from uzumaki and namikaze blood after all.

"minato-kun what name is we going to pick for our baby" kushina said sighing dreamily as she said the baby part with love sign in her eyes.

Minato sweat dropped, he knew his wife was a little emotional, okay, maybe emotional was an understatement.

she was too emotional, sometimes he wondered how she became a ninja, he shuddered when he remembered the beatings she gave her enemies who made fun of her hair or her loudmouth.

But such petty things could not be compared to her frightening skills in kenjutsu with her chakra scabbards.

Her battle prowess was amazing. She was an uzumaki indeed. Her fuinjutsu was nothing to scoff at either she was terrifying with her _kekkei _(barrier) fuinjutsu. But the most baffling of all was her special ability "chakra chen" (chakra chains) as she called it.

Uzumaki were really special, there area of expertise was mostly fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, water ninjutsu.

Fuinjutsu (sealing arts) was absolutely astounding.

They weren't many seal masters in konoha to beginning with, they were only three. Jiraiya, himself and of course kushina.

But compared to the uzumakis then, konoha sealing masters were nothing before them. Uzumakis of the old were gods in the art; they could do things you could only dream of. They made konohas sealing masters look like children.

They specialized in different forms of fuinjutsu; kekkei fuinjutsu, _jikukan_(space-time) fuinjutsu, _iryo_ fuinjutsu, _chakra henkan ayatsuri_(change and manipulation) fuinjutsu, _kenka_(combat) fuinjutsu and even "_jinsei to tamashi_" (life and soul) fuinjutsu. They were monsters. And that was what let to their demise.

The great nations perceived them a threat and proceeded to wipe them out.

iwa, kumo and kiri formed an alliance during the 2nd shinobi world war to wipe them out. Minato was still musing before a loud bang and sharp pain followed suit on his head courtesy of kushina's pan.

"ITTA!" he shouted he could already feel the bump forming on his head, sometimes this woman was troublesome. But he wouldn't there say that to her. He still loved that which made him a man.

Besides that was why he loved her anyways. He chuckled.

"MINATO-KUN...!" she shouted with an irate expression on her face while lifting the pan to take another swing at his head if need be. It seems she has been calling his name for some time when he went down the memory lane.

"Yes kushina-chan" he said while rubbing his sore head. He wondered what would happen if someone saw the great fourth hokage of Konohagakure no sato getting whipped by his wife, nah it wasn't whipped she was just trying to get his attention. Yes that must be it.

He looked at the picture on the wall it was taking recently, last week infact.

Kushina wanted the picture. He was holding her closely to him while she was rubbing her protruding stomach lovingly; there were both big loving smiles on their faces.

He looked at himself. Iwa would probably burn his picture down just to find a way to wipe that smile off his face.

It would be a futile attempt though, such petty things were childish, there hate has blinded them and covered their eyes.

That was war, they expected to kill and not get killed too, pitiful.

Though he didn't wish to kill that much but konoha was at stake, and he would do anything to keep his village safe from enemies.

_Bang!_

"..kushi..na-chan" he said while rubbing his sore head again , he obviously needed to give kushina his attention.

He looked at her, what was it she wanted to say again?, Ah! Yes. He knew now. It was a name for his unborn son, he smiled he was soon going to be a father, life was looking up for him.

_Uchiha compound_

She has been walking for the past ten minutes now. The Uchiha compound was was more like a settlement than a compound really. The Uchiha were one of the founders of this village. Yet they stayed at the outskirts of the village.

Anyways as she walked, she saw the children playing around and she smiled she loved the sight. She subconsciously rubbed her belly. Her most precious thing rested there right now.

The combined love of kyofu and her gave birth to her son. She was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy for her baby, she was sure she was going to shower him with all the love she could. And she was sad because kyofu wouldn't be here to see it.

She wasn't going to breakdown and cry about the unfairness of life. No that was foolish. She was an Uchiha. She wouldn't do such. She has killed so many wifes, brothers, husbands. It was only the cycle of life and the way of the shinobi. Kyofu always said he wanted to die on the battlefield as a shinobi.

She was interrupted when someone ran into her. She looked down, it was a child. She had the traditional dark hair of the Uchiha. She bent a little, she didn't want to stress herself or her baby.

She smiled at held at a hand for the child.

"Are you okay, young one" she said with a kind smile on her face

"yes miss, thank you and am sorry for running into you" the child said with the childish voice and a blush of embarrassment. The child was well mannered she thought, well all Uchiha were well mannered they didn't accept anything less.

"It's okay now run along and have fun" she said as she shooed the child away, the child smiled and ran waving back to her as she did.

She smiled and continued her journey, the Uchiha that were standing around smiled at the interaction; it was well known that she was respected. She was an Uchiha kunoichi; her prowess in battle was unmatched in the clan and village.

Perhaps the only kunoichi that could stand by her side was mikoto Uchiha. The wife of the Uchiha clan head. But that was when she was still in her kunoichi glory days not now anyways.

As she walked she noticed the shinobi looking at her with admiration and….lust?. well she didn't care anyway, they could do nothing.

She finally reached the Uchiha clan manor. The sacred Naka shrine, The home of the Uchiha clan head fugaku Uchiha. She looked at it, it was impressive. At the entrance were tall pillars located with a vertical pillar resting on the horizontal ones in the middle of the vertical pillar was the symbol of the Uchiha clan a circular fan with its upper part red while the lower part white. The house itself was the traditional Japanese home though it was a story building and very wide designed with oak trees made mostly by wood.

She walked in and knocked. After a moment of silence there were footsteps heard and the door opened to reveal the only son of fugaku. Uchiha Itachi. Black traditional Uchiha hair went down to his neck and small bangs framing his face. He wore the normal Uchiha high collared shirt reaching his chin and grey shorts. He looked at her and then smiled.

"Hello Naori-san, father wants to see you please come in" he said as he opened the door while leading her to the main hall. She didn't say anything though when he looked at her she only nodded her head once.

As they walked she studied him he was small barely reaching her at her waist. He was said to be a prodigy she looked at him. It was rumored that he already had the sharingan at age 6, it was remarkable really, and he was talented beyond his age mates. He was the son of the clan head so it was expected.

At the main hall sat fugaku Indian style on a small mat awaiting her presence, his stoic face giving away nothing, his arms crossed across his chest. Fugaku had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them; he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

"Greetings fugaku-sama" Naori said in a monotone voice with a small bow. Her face also stoic giving away nothing, itachi had already left the hall. Now it was only the two of them.

"Uchiha Naori, I take it your mission was a success. You may sit we have much to discuss "he said. he didn't need her to reply about the mission. He knew it was successful. She was the best kunoichi in konoha after all. Surpassing kushina uzumaki. And she was only nineteen.

"_Straight to the point as always fugaku" _Naori thought, the man never did beat around the bush he was always straight to the point. Anyways that we make things go down easier for her. She will see how this meeting plays out.

"Have you decided on the responsibilities of the clan, Wani will be a good father to the children you bear" he said with a straight face. She was needed to make strong children for the Uchiha clan, he could sense a storm coming for the Uchiha and he would do anything to prevent any demise or chaos trying to befall his clan.

Besides the relationship with konoha and the clan was not going down well. His clan has been isolated since that paranoia fool Tobirama Senju took over as the second hokage of konoha. He isolated the clan and gave them Konoha Military Police Force as a show of good faith. He scoffed.

He only did that to watch his clan closely. He knew they were being monitored. But their time will come, he was sure of it.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that which you ask of me fugaku-sama" she replied, causing fugaku's eyes to narrow.

"why?, don't you see it is for the betterment of the Uchiha clan" he said with his stoic face but this tone more firmly.

" I understand your reasons and concerns for your actions, but this won't solve our problems fugaku-sama, the Uchiha are a proud clan, but our shinobi have become incompetent." She said rather firmly as well

The surprise on fugaku's face could not be hidden, she just spoke blasphemy. His eyes narrowed dangerously subconsciously activating his sharingan, this was unacceptable, but even if his pride hurt as it was an indirect insult to the competence of the Uchiha clan head. He knew she wouldn't say things without reason.

"Watch your words very carefully…, Uchiha Naori" he was not the least amused. And he knew she knew that.

"I believe the reasons for your paranoia and your protective measures are the results of the straining relationship with konoha's government. It is also well placed because the higher ups seem to be a little unease with our clan." She replied, showing why she was hailed as the strongest kunoichi in konoha. Fugaku was not the least surprised.

She was very perceptive and analytical, that was why he believed she would bring forth strong Uchiha children.

"Despite given us free government and independence, you feel the clan is left out on important matters concerning the village, which is slowly building a rift between the clan and the village" she added while looking him in the eye.

Now he was impressed with her deduction skills, she had hit it right on the spot.

"_Those old fools in the council, the elders to be precise have been the catalyst to this very situation the clan was facing now. Students of __**Tobirama Senju**__. No doubt that fool taught them his ideals regarding the Uchiha. It seems even in death the __**Senju **__still plagues the Uchiha." _he thought angrily.

" but bringing forth children wouldn't solve our current predicament, our shinobi have been slacking in their training, perhaps due to the fact that they don't take higher missions and mainly based in konoha for the military police, this has caused their skill to downgrade seriously and have made them incompetent" she added again, this time around it seems she was more serious than usual.

Fugaku was mildly surprised by that statement, perhaps that was true but his shinobi were well trained.

He made sure of that even the ever foolish Hyuuga could not dream of comparing to his clan military strength, his pride refused to accept the fact that Uchiha were slacking.

No it was bound to be experience , everything still balls down to the council and the clans unjust treatment. After all they sacrificed for the village, participating in three shinobi wars and increasing the amount of Konoha's jutsu repertoire.

Yet his clan was still treated as if they were on going probation. The Uchiha. One of the founders of Konohagakure no sato . named again by the Uchiha.

He was going to go to Minato. This problem needed to be dealt with immediately. His clan needed more missions, so they could gain experience and test their skills.

Yes that was the answer. More missions.

"_it seems Naori has found a solution to our problem, she is a true uchiha indeed. Yes it is also worth noting that the best kunoichi in konoha is not that of the Senju. But that of the Uchiha" _he thought smugly.

When all these was going on Naori watched silently, studying his facial expressions and body movement or trying to sense his aura. At the end she could not find anything worth noticing.

"you are dismissed. I will see to it that this new development is taking care of…but also consider the marriage offer I have no doubt that your children shall be true Uchiha" he concluded with a ghost smile on his face.

"very well then, good day fugaku-sama" with that said she exited the Uchiha patriarch house.

_Some other location_

Only darkness could be seen enveloping the area trying to swallow any form of life in its vicinity. Silence followed suit encasing the natural aura of life.

A shift and movement from the ground could be heard.

"it seems **October tenth** is **the due date** of the kyuubi **jinchuurik**i " said a voice. It's voice occasionally shifting as if it were a different being.

A lone eye opened, glowing menacingly in the darkness, piercing true it with the sharpness of a sword. Its iris glowed dark red. Threatening to consume your soul, black iris perfectly fit in the middle. Surrounding it where three tomoes spinning lazily in the background.

"all according to plan, watch the jinchuuriki very well and get me detailed information of the layout of the village, also spy on danzo. I shall retreat to my quarters." Said another voice in a baritone.

"very **well"**

And another unnerving and irritating silence followed suit.

_Back in konoha hokage tower_

Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage. Konoha most beloved hokage, also hailed as the strongest of all the hokages before him, very calculative and shrewd individual, smart and respected ,loving and caring, his name alone strikes fear into any iwa shinobi, known as the fastest man alive said to have destroyed a thousand iwa ninja with his unique jutsu, given the moniker "_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō" (konoha's yellow flash)._

Was seated in his seat smiling proudly while thinking of his life. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father, he was so happy right now. After the war there comes happiness in his life again. He was so going to..

_Knock knock knock_

His musing was interrupted by a knock on his door, it seems he will have to do some things later, he was the hokage after all. Things like that should be expected, now wasn't the time to think of trivia things he was going to do that at his convenience in the comfort of his home.

"come in" he said while composing himself, he didn't want to appear inappropriate. He was the yondaime hokage after all.

A tall man walked in while grinning stupidly. His waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face flowing back and forth. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_). He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm.

"jiraiya-sensei!" minato said heartily while grinning like his supposed teacher.

"oi! Gaki, how is it going?, have you and that red-headed gaki done the act hmm?!" he asked while shaking his eyebrows suggestively.

Minato sighed, why was it that his sensei was a per- super pervert , couldn't he remove his head from his perversion for once, or at the very least think with his correct head (pun intended). He looked at his father figure. Though he wouldn't say it out loud he did enjoy jiraiya's perverted antics it was refreshing to say the least. After dealing with the ever emotionless Uchiha and stoic Hyuuga, you could understand where he was coming from.

"jiraiya-sensei for once you used the door today, what changed?" his sensei never used the door always coming in from the window, now that he thought about it he turns to look at the window only to see it closed. He chuckled.

"shut up brat!, can't you see that the window was closed, which kind of kage closes his window" he grumbled out, he looked at his student he was his pride and joy. From everything he did in his life taking minato as an apprentice was his best decision. He was everything a teacher could ask for. He would never admit it out loud but minato was like a son to him. He couldn't wish for a better son.

"hey jiraiya-sensei!, guess what you're going to be a grandfather!"minato all but shouted, he was very happy, he knew his sensei considered him his son. He could very well feel the love and pride that radiated from him anytime his sensei looked at him.

"you…you..he….kushi" jiraiya couldn't form correct words for this situation his student was going to be a father, he knew he married kushina but he didn't think she was going to be pregnant this soon. He hasn't really been in konoha. He just came in. he stopped. Then all of a sudden he smiled with pride and went over to where his student was and gave him a pat on the back while giggling perversely.

"so my little minato has grown!, I knew you had it in you!, this is gold.. come on tell me how was it (by now he brought out a small notebook and started scribbling furiously on it) was it rough or nice..nah I know you don't have the balls to be rough…."that was were he got before he was interrupted.

"ero-sennin .." he heard a sweet female voice, in fact too sweet for his liking, and he knew only one person who sounded like that, he froze then turned his heard robot-like to see a furious kushina standing by the door smiling sweetly at him with thick marks on her forehead while her eyebrows were twitching furiously her hair flowing dangerously behind imitating that of the nine tails, he paled and said only one word.

"m-mercy"

That was all he said before his beating started, his screams could be heard all over konoha, minato just sat there sweating profusely. While praying to any deity out there that his wife do not turn her anger on him.

Twenty minutes later

Jiraiya stood up perfectly fine without a scratch on him, minato looked at him and wondered what kind of medical jutsu he used to be able to spring out of that without any casualty. He would ask him to teach him later.

_Knock knock knock_

And the door opened to see hiruzen sarutobi and his wife biwako coming in. both had gentle smiles on their faces.

"sandaime-sama, biwako-sama!"

"old man, biwako-basaama"

"sensei, biwako-sama" where the the chorus greetings they got from the three ninjas present in the hokage's office.

"ah jiraiya-kun, minato-kun, kushina-chan, how are you today. Well we have much to discuss"

_Five months later(October 10__th___)_

"AH!, IT HURTS DATTABANE!" kushina screamed in pain while lying on the bed, obviously in labor, she was sweating and squeezing minato's hand tightly. The pain was almost unbearable, but she would pull through it was for her little arashi-chan after all.

"don't worry kushina concentrate and push harder I can see its head" said biwako sounding calm and collected, it was obvious she had done something like this before.

"kushi..na-chan" said minato unsure of what to do at this moment, he could see the amount of pain his wife was passing through and it hurt to not be able to do anything other than comforting words, well he was trying to restrain the kyuubi, as it seal was obviously breaking and he was doing everything in his power to restrain it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" with one final push kushina finally brought her child to the world, the sound of the babies cries filled the room, minato couldn't believe it, he was finally a father, tears of joy threatened to spill from his eyes. He was so full with joy that he could burst.

Kushina was tired but she was smiling she couldn't believe it she had finally given birth to arashi-chan, she was so happy and so tired. That sound was the most beautiful sound she had heard in all her life.

"I am a father today!" minato said joyfully while trying to clean the tears spilling from his eyes with his sleeves. He looked at kushina she was so happy and tired. He touched her face affectionately

"thank you"

"welcome to our family arashi" they both said together smiling lovingly at the child

"you will have plenty of time to welcome him kushina now let's take him for his bath" said biwako picking up the child for his bath from kushina's tired hands.

"yosh! Now that kushina has gone through childbirth it's time to seal the kyuubi" minato said happily while clapping his hands together as soon as he placed his hands on kushinas stomach.

A scream echoed through the hallway, biwako and the nurse lay dead on the floor.

"yondaime hokage minato step away from the jinchuuriki " a masked man said his hooded cloak covering his form from view. Holding arashi hostage while bringing his hands dangerously to its neck.

"wh-who are you.. " asked a frightened minato. While taking a staggering step forward and holding out his hands in a surrendering position. While kushina's seal started acting up.

"hurry up and move away from the jinchuuriki or don't you care what happens to your son" the masked man said while bringing out kunai from his sleeves and pointing it dangerously at arashi's neck

"w-ait st-ay calm.." pleaded minato fearing for his newborns life

"speak for yourself I am as calm as I will ever be" he said while throwing the baby up simultaneously flinging a kunai to it.

"ARASHI!" cried kushina

In a flash of yellow minato disappears and appears with arashi in his arms

"impressive ..however" said the masked man causing minao to noticed the sizzling sound coming from the blanket where explosive tags where located.

"MINATO, ARASHI!" shouted kushina

And in a flash of yellow the yondaime hokage vanished again .

_Elsewhere in konoha's small hospital (labor room)_

"mphhh!..." came the silent cries of Uchiha Naori on the labor bead with two nurses positioned at the foot of the birth helping her give birth.

"push one more time Naori-san, just a little more and the child will be here" said one the nurses

"aaah!" with one final cry and push. A strong little cry assaulted her ears and she smiled tiredly as she heard the sound of her beloved son Uchiha naruto. She couldn't come up with a name so she decided to name him after the whirlpools of uzushiogakure's island. Maelstrom . a fine name indeed.

"your child is finally here Naori-san" said a nurse while bringing naruto to naori and setting him down gently to his mother. She smiled as she cradled her child in her arms.

"hello sochi, my little maelstrom, your s-so small" she said as she kissed his little head where you could see small spot of black purple hair on his little head his eyes though closed had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners . She smiled he was a little pale,

But that was to be expected. Uchiha were pale.

"he needs to take his bath naori-san, he will be with you soon" another nurse said while smiling softly at the mother and child duo before she picked up naruto and took him with her.

Naori took one look at her child before settling to rest and gather her thoughts. The Uchiha never knew she was pregnant, with her powerful sharingan she casted a genjutsu upon herself to appear normal while she was pregnant. She didn't want fugaku to learn of her pregnancy lest he makes a fuss about it. She even went on missions with her protruding belly. Though she mostly use bushins (clones) to do most of the work.

She didn't know what she was going to do yet, but there one thing that was certain. She was going to protect naruto with all her being. He was her light in this life .

_Elsewhere (unknown location)._

BOOM!

Minato rolled and somersaulted, twisting his body to land safely with the bundle in his hands. Holding onto it like an egg ready to break with the tiniest slip.

"_thank goodness arashi is okay..he forced me to use the hiraishin no jutsu.. his target was kushina and he succeeded in separating us…I need to get to her fast" _he thought and vanished again.

_Another location_

"wh-what do you want" kushina weakly asked as she was restrained from different seals holding her up vertically expanding from her hands and stomach to the surrounding area, he stomach exposed and the kyuubi seal weakening every minute.

"I am going to extract the kyuubi from you and crush the leaf" the masked man answered

"the nine tails seal has weakened due to birth and that troublesome minato is now far away…do you know how long I have waited for this" he added sounding completing calm and confident.

"urgh!" kushina shouted how mouth kept in a silent scream while red chakra encased her form, oozing out and twirling dangerously around her ready to lash out at any perceived threat.

"now..come forth kyuubi!" said forcefully while holding a single ram seal. His lone sharingan glowing dangerously and spinning madly.

ROOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Chakra exploded covery the entire area forming into a shape and there appeared the kyuubi in all its glory.

"now to take care of the leaf" he said while turning back and walking to another direction.

"ugh..wait" kushina said weakly while trying to look up but failing miserably

"my, my..you of the uzumaki clan are just amazing..you don't die after the extraction of a bijuu?...you were its jinchuuriki.. I'll let you die by its hand" with a roar the mighty bijuu brought its great paws and crushed its formal jinchuuriki. Or so it thought…

In a yellow flash the yondaime appeared holding his dear wife kushina close to him. While looking at the masked man with narrow eyes and emitting killing intent at him.

"hmm..i see they don't call you "yellow flash" for nothing… but your too late" he said while looking at the yondaime.

"minato…a-rashi..is arashi..all right?" she said weakly looking at minato waiting for a response, she couldn't bear to hear if anything happened to her baby.

"yes he is all right…he is in a safe place now" minato said while looking at his wife

"thank goodness..i am glad…mi-minato…you got to stop that man..and the nine tails..he is planning to destroy the the hidden leaf" she added. Minato took a last look at the man and the kyuubi and vanished again.

"hmm..he flew away again..oh well"

_With naori Uchiha_

Naori was calmly rubbing her baby's cheek affectionately as he slept in her arms. Finally she could hold her baby in her arms. She looked at him with love he was so adorable and tiny even for a normal child. His pale yet soft skin felt good in her arms. She knew kyofu will be smiling anywhere he is now looking at them with love, a single tear ran down her cheeks. He was the love of her life. now naruto is the love of her life and she will be damned before something happens to him.

_On the streets of konoha_

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI, COME LET US RELEASE OUR FLAMES OF THE YOUTH THIS YOUTHFUL NIGHT!" shouted an eccentric voice,

"mah..mah gai no need to be so loud" said another voice in a lazy tone.

On the streets of konoha, life was relatively dull and quiet this night, only the sounds of shops or drunks could be heard, people were packing in after a good day of business. And you could see two figures walking down the street. One jumping up and down in joy and the order lazily strolling with his face in a book.

"don't be so dull kakashi..we should have a youthful spar to rekindle your flames" said the ever eccentric voice

"gai isn't this night too… quiet" the next person said while stopping to gaze at the stars.

_Unknown place (konoha)_

"**kuchiyose no jutsu!" **a voice echoed followed by a big puff of smoke blanketing the area..

**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The villagers who were walking down home suddenly stopped to looked at the disturbance, they all paled while fear gripped their heart and feasted on their soul. they all said one word….

"**KY-KYUUBI!"**

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i hope you loved this chapter it was troublesome to write cause i only wanted to stop when kyuubi showed up so i had to drag it on.<strong>

**i will update in 2weeks **

**please review i really want to know how my first work went.**

**ja ne!**


	2. the calm storm

**well this is the chapter**

**see you at the bottom**

**hope you enjoy and have a good time.**

**THE CALM STORM**

_Previously __on Might of the Uchiha_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" (SUMMONING JUTSU<strong>__**) **__a voice echoed followed by a big puff of smoke blanketing the area._

_**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_The villagers who were walking down home suddenly stopped to look at the disturbance; they all paled while fear gripped their heart and feasted on their soul. They all said one word…._

"_**KY-KYUUBI!"**_

_AND NOW_

"sandaime-sama!,the kyuubi has suddenly appeared at the northern part of the village!" said a voice practically appearing out of nowhere. His special clothing giving away his identity as part of the elite soldiers of konoha. You could clearly hear the anxiety in from the way he spoke, but he did well to cover it up.

"I know I will suppress it" replied the sandaime dressed in his combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit.

"you and the others protect the civilians" he barked his others while maintaining a serious expression a strong "yes sir!" was his reply before his subordinate disappeared not even a trace of his chakra signature left.

His was suddenly alarmed when he heard footsteps coming from his door way, looking to see who invaded his space he was greeted to the sight of a man he knew too well.

"you should have ordered the Uchiha police force to guard the civilians and kept them at the back" spoke the man, his toned calm and collected as if he was not the least worried of the calamity befalling the village.

"what, we can use the visual prowess of the Uchiha to suppress the kyuubi!" sandaime argued, Obviously not accepting the idea of this man.

"_with the sharingan we will be able to suppress it or maybe cast a powerful collaboration genjutsu on the kyuubi just to buy time to strategize" _he thought

"They can also manipulate and control the kyuubi!(stamping his walking cane on the ground to emphasize his point) if they manage to take control of the kyuubi and use it to their advantage, it may very well spell the dawn of another Uchiha Madara. " he injected strongly while narrowing his eyes at the sandaime.

The sandaime sighed this was another aspect he didn't take into consideration, but he believed the Uchiha would not do something like that. No rather he believed they were not capable of such feats. Such feats were beyond them. For you to take control of the kyuubi was outstanding. Even he couldn't do something like that but nevertheless he had to take control of this situation quickly before things become grave.

His was interrupted by a loud roar resulting to a shock wave eradicating seven rows of houses in one motion. Things were becoming dangerous it seemed, he would have to act now, the help from the Uchiha will do wonders but even he would rather let them protect the villagers than interfere with the fight with the kyuubi. He wasn't naïve as he led others to believe. He knew the possibility of that happening was very slim at best but it never hurt to be extra careful. Very well then..

"I will leave you to protect the civilians, the ANBU and security units are now yours to control, guard the upcoming generation of the village as well. We wouldn't want their existence to be extinguished this early" he added.

The upcoming generation has showed promise their safety was also top priority they would be the one to carry on "The Will Of Fire". Konoha will forever remain standing. He will make sure of that. For he was Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage of Konohagakure no sato. "understood" was the reply he got from his counterpart before he left him to his own devices.

_Outside konoha's streets_

Carnage and destruction kissed the streets of konoha. It was like Armageddon. A manifestation of their sins into one big monster that threaten their very existence, sent by kami herself to do her bidding, bringing swift retribution upon konoha.

Destroying and massacring everything in its path till it danced in the ashes of its work. Roars, cries, shouts could be heard. Some even praying to any deity there was, for forgiveness. Ninjas moving swift like lightening, only to be added to the ever rising corpses that littered the streets.

Orders were barked, only to be ignored in favor of searching for one's love one. Konoha Military Police Force guiding the civilians to their supposed safe haven.

"Move!, come on move!", "make way!, injured coming through!", "hurry!, keep on running!", "almost there!", where the some of the loud cries that could be heard as the police force tried their best to guide frightened civilians to a safe place.

"Captain we should go and assist " a ninja said. His Uchiha and konoha military symbol marking him as one of their own. Talking to his superior silently pleading to go battle the kyuubi. They were Uchiha after all.

"the police force will guard the civilians" another voice said. His stoic and composed, with his arms crossed across his chest, his face gave away nothing. His gaze piercing through the crowd as if he were looking past them.

"But Captain!..." his subordinate pressed ready to face the so called "monster", their forefather used as a pet.

"That is an order from the authority" this time around the captain said more firmly. Putting an end to the conversation.

_With Naori Uchiha(thirty minutes ago)_

The texture of his hair felt like silk on the skin of her palm. His smooth yet soft baby skin felt amazing to touch. He was so tiny and cute; she couldn't believe she was a mother now. She was still wandering about the lines under his eyes. They were blue and were perfect on his face, matching his black purple hair.

She had just finished her own bath, though she was still tired but felt freshened, the little medical ninjutsu she learnt from Kyofu worked wonders for her health. She didn't even look like she just gave birth, her bloated tummy having since gone black flat. Now she was just caressing her Naruto's skin as she felt lazy. The bonding of a mother and her child, Ah this was harmony…

**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"**KY-KYUUBI!"**

Her heart beat started racing, beating and pumping blood to her brain and circulatory system, she grabbed her child, maternal instincts she didn't know exist within her kicking in. she looked at the window and her fears were confirmed.

" _kyuubi?, what happened to its jinchuuriki, why was the kyuubi here_". This was the kind of questions she asked herself.

OH NO!.. the kyuubi was very closed to this hospital , merely 75 metres away which wasn't very much considering his size. If she didn't act quickly things could get messy. She could use a high standard shunshin to get to the Uchiha compound but that could harm her baby and that was a risk she wouldn't take.

She could take him with her and run heading for the Uchiha compound. That was the only favorable decision right now. Gently setting Naruto down on her bed she flew through hand signs at speeds that could make a chunin dizzy. In a puff of smoke her ninja garb appeared before her. Quickly putting it on and strapping her chokuto and short katana on her hips. She picked up Naruto and…

**BOOOOMMMM!**

"AAAHH!" the screams of the hospital nurses and patients echoed through her ears, quickly running to see what was happening she was greeted to a gruesome site. She subconsciously hugged Naruto closer, burying his head in her blossom.

She looked at the site at some point a pillar was hurled to this direction from the carnage outside, breaking through the walls and landing in the middle of the hospital. Scattering and breaking walls, nurses and patients alike resulting to an explosion.

Smoke and dust filled the air, pushing chakra into her legs to give her the maximum boost she needed .she jumped to the top of the building and she was greeted to a site you only see on a B rank and above missions or a child's nightmare. There stood Kyuubi in all his glory laying waste to Konohagakure no sato.

Her mind was quickly running through scenarios, questions, actions and so on. She looked on as shinobi charged it recklessly and was quickly devoured by it. Shinobis lay on the streets moaning and groaning from pain and loss. The lucky ones suffered slight concussion or chakra excursion. She looked around.

"_where is the sandaime?! Or yondaime?!...where is fugaku?!...where are the Uchiha?!"_ these were the kind of thoughts that ran through her head. The sandaime and yondaime should be organizing the shinobis to attack the kyuubi. Uchiha should be here to suppress the kyuubi. What of the Akimichi. The combined might of Ino-Chika-Cho should be enough to keep it busy. She looked at the shinobis running for their lives and she shook her head "so much for teamwork" she thought sarcastically.

Anyways she needed to keep Naruto save. Running to the Uchiha compound in the opposite direction with the shinobis running for their lives will do no good. It will surely sully the Uchiha name beyond comprehension. It will make them seem like all bark and no bite.

The only thing she could do now was fight….she looked at the bundle in her arms and smiled sadly. Life was terrifying, just when she thought she could enjoy the bonding with her son disaster struck. She had to fight. Her Uchiha blood refused nothing less, besides she was already in the battle area. There was no turning back now.

But she needed to keep Naruto save that was number one priority. She needed to keep him safe.

She would do nothing less. She let her chakra flow covering Naruto and with a single hand sign she disappeared from sight. Appeared in a small area in a forest, a single old hut stood there, it woods almost grey with age. This was her safe house it was just at the southern part outside of konoha.

She quickly made a makeshift bed for Naruto. Setting him down, she caressed his cheek. Tears of sadness threaten to flow from her eyes. She kissed him. She kissed him again. She was scared.

Scared that she might not make it and his life might not be an easy one. She looked as he lay comfortable there sleeping silently oblivious to the disaster happening. She loved him dearly. He was her blood and flesh. Uchiha and Uzumaki. Love and light. She kissed him again.

She flew through four hand signs and slapped her hands on the ground. A sealing array appeared.

"**kuchiyose no jutsu"** she whispered, taking great care to not wake him up. A small puff of smoke was the sign that the jutsu was a success and a large scroll appeared. Almost 50cm in length and 15cm in width. This would help him; yes this would help him greatly.

She looked at him and started going through hand seals slowly while mentally enchanting the sequence.

"_tori(bird), inu(dog), ushi(ox), rat(ne),tori(bird), tatsu(dragon), mi(snake), tora(tiger), tatsu(dragon), hitsuji(ram)"_

"**Fuinjutsu:** **Suikō keiyaku no jutsu"**(sealing arts: elaboration contract). With that said her index and middle finger glowed bright yellow before she pressed it gently on Naruto's forehead. intricate sealing array traveled all over his body glowing yellow before they suddenly condensed and twirled on his forehead forming a trinity knot on the center of his forehead which glowed bright yellow before fading into a dull yellow.

She looked at the work and smiled in perfection this will certainly be useful for him in future. One more thing to do. She looked at him once more before pushing chakra into her eyes bringing forth the sharingan. Her tomoes suddenly started spinning furiously before changing. The color of her dōjutsu became inverted. It split down the middle in three and changed to symbol similar to a three-petal flower.

She placed her index finger on a point on his head pushing chakra into it as she did so. And his eyes slowly open. black purple innocent eyes stared at her with curiosity, that was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It warmed her heart and the tears from flowed freely from her eyes dropping on his blanket. She smiled and caressed his face.

"**Zen'nō no dōka"** (assimilation of the omnipotent being) she whispered. Her sharingan spun rapidly before glowing brightly, a reflection of her sharingan appeared in his eyes before fading away.

She picked him up, holding him in her arms for perhaps the last time.

"sle-sleep Naruto-chan mu-mummy needs to do som-something.." she spoke trying so hard to contain her sobs. She rubbed her cheek with his before kissing him.

" I love you" was the last thing she said as she carefully placed him on his bed. Making a snake hand seal. Earth slabs rose up and formed a protecting wall around him.

And with that she was gone…..

_With Minato_

This was not supposed to happen. The kyuubi was not supposed to be released he looked at his wife as he place her gently closed to his son Arashi. He tightened his fist as he saw her crying and mentioning Arashi's name over and over again.

His eyes narrowed as he turned; walking up to his closet he pulled out his white haori.

"Mi-Minato..than-nk you." Choked out Kushina, before he vanished in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure no sato<em>

Naori appeared on a building, observing the burning streets of konoha. Her sharingan blazing. Her face stoic and hard. She watched the kyuubi swing its tails laying waste to buildings bringing forth tsunamis. It was really a terrifying site.

"HOLD!.STAND YOUR GROUND!. DO NOT LET IT MAKE ONE MORE STEP INTO THE VILLAGE!" the commanding voice of the sandaime echoed throughout the area. She watched as he commanded troops of shinobis. But it was all futile. Their attacks were not coordinated.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" ** the sandaime called out his jutsu. The signature puff of smoke followed suit.

"HIRUZEN WHAT IS THIS!" the monkey king asked. Looking at the destruction and the kyuubi with wide eyes. Naori watched while waiting for the effect of the soldier pill she took. she watched as the monkey king Enma transformed to a unique bo-staff and extended hitting the kyuubi on his chest with brutal force. Pushing it back to the north gate.

The kyuubi suddenly stopped and looked at the hokage monument. Its gaze piercing through space and time. It suddenly straightened up vertically while gazing to the stars its tails surrounding it like that of the early morning flower petals. She could see enormous amount of chakra gather at its mouth and compressed. Then he shot it at the hokage monument. And that was the first time she saw its target.

"The yondaime". She thought. She watched him bring forth his unique kunai while weaving through hand seals and the compressed ball of chakra was suddenly sucked through space itself.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A loud explosion greeted her eyes and she could see the massive explosion at a distance making a mushroom of debris and fire. Her chakra flared flowing through her body like that of an electric cable energizing her. Looks like it begins….

Her sharingan glowed brightly while its tomoe spun angrily. The kyuubi stopped and looked at her. It growled. It seems even in genjutsu, he recognize that chakra anywhere. That chakra that has been a bane to its existence.

The chakra of an Uchiha.

Naori clapped her hands in a snake seal "**Doton: chikyu no jutsu**" (earth style: earth rise). Immediately the ground under kyuubi rose tripping it. While restraining it. She didn't stop. Her hands still in snake seal she called out another jutsu. "**doton:****Jōshō yari**" (earth style: rising spears) giant spears of earth tore through the kyuubi, piercing and penetrating its fur.

By now the shinobis around started noticing. "who is do-oing this?", "is it the yondaime?", "no it must be the sandaime!". "no look its it-s…it's an Uchiha".

The sandaime looked on to witness the only person who dared stand up to the kyuubi herself. Her purple hair flapping wildly in the wind her eyes fixed firmly on the kyuubi. Her sharingan spun, hypnotizing any who dared gaze into its magnificence. Her high chin collar slapping her jaw as its struggled against the wind.

"Naori Uchiha" he whispered in disbelief. But he was heard. The wind itself carrying her name, spreading it to all kunoichi and shinobi present. All stood in awe. Watching as a lone kunoichi stood up to the kyuubi. The lord of all bijuu.

"**GRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!**" the kyuubi growled loudly .no it cannot be!. this chakra. It's_** his **_chakra. That _**man's **_chakra. Its genjutsu clouded mind came up with only one explanation. _**his**_ spawn. Through hate and sheer will power he broke free from his genjutsu. His clouded mind now clear and vivid. Hate radiated out of him in waves blanketing all in the area. He broke free from his restraint.

Charging another **bijuudama**, he was interrupted by the rising of spears again this time piercing almost all joint in his body. He growled loudly. He rapidly shot compressed beams of chakra at her.

Naori still stayed in her position her hands still in the snake seal. A thick giant wall of earth rose from the ground in front of her, shielding her from the Kyuubi's onslaught. Her chakra was draining rapidly. She knew she couldn't use her mangekyo sharingan. Her chakra wasn't at full capacity. And the last technique usually took all from her. She wouldn't be able to use her mangekyo for a day. It wasn't a problem though. It was a gift to her beloved Naruto-chan.

Every shinobi and kunoichi present could only stare in awe and fright at what they were seeing. A kunoichi standing and holding her own against the kyuubi. They couldn't comprehend it.

"So this is the power of the Uchiha" some said in awe. Uchiha Naori was a true kunoichi indeed. They were really sure now that she was the strongest kunoichi konoha has ever produced. Even the last Senju could not do what she was doing now. She was defying all odds.

Hiruzen sarutobi could do nothing but watch, he watched on as just one kunoichi from the Uchiha clan stood against the kyuubi defiantly. He could only stare in wonder. No wonder she was an S rank shinobi in the bingo book. He looked around they should be helping her. But they were shot on men and the ANBU were protecting the village.

"Charge forward help her push the kyuubi back!" he barked. He watched as his shinobi quickly composed themselves as they rushed forward to meet the kyuubi. Only to grimace as the kyuubi disposed them with a flick of his tail. His gaze still locked on Naori. It seemed the kyuubi deemed them insignificant.

Naori watched as those shinobis charged to their death impassively. It was time to bring out the more destructive jutsus. Flying threw hand seals she stopped at the _tora_(tiger) seal. Charging and kneading her chakra she exhaled putting as much chakra as she could into the jutsu.

"**katon: zukokku**" (fire release: intelligent hard work) releasing a sea of flames that scorched everything in its part, twisting as it raced to the kyuubi.

Kyuubi watched as the sea of flames raced towards him. Expanding as it came forward. He roared, his roar creating a shock wave that met the jutsu head on. Shinobis and the sandaime could just watch as the kyuubi and Naori's jutsu clashed creating a massive explosion.

**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The explosion was massive; a testament to their individual power, debris and raw chakra enveloped the area. Shinobi who were present applied chakra to their feet's so as not to get blown away. They all stood in awe of such power. The sandaime standing still witnessing what could only be told as a fairy tale. This kunoichi stood against the mighty kyuubi, he taught such feats were no longer possible but it seems he was wrong.

"_where was the yondaime?..what happened to the seal?..where was kushina?….biwako_?" these were his thoughts as he gazed on the destruction caused by a show of power. His chakra was low. It seems the transformation techniques took more than he anticipated at least he was able to push the kyuubi away from the village. He hoped the giant earth wall he erected that blocked the village will be enough to protect it.

"**RRROOOOAAAAAARRR!**" he was interrupted by the kyuubi's roar. Kami the beast was still standing. After all the jutsus he received from the shinobis present and Naori's destructive fire technique. He watched as she weaved through more hand seals and muttered "**futon: kaze no ha**" (wind style: wind blade jutsu) .

Sharp blades of wind sailed through the air cutting anything in its path, slicing up the Kyuubi's limbs making it fall on its rear end. The kyuubi roared loud. She wasn't finished yet. She went through more seals stopping with the _u_(hare) seal.

"**ration: Shichū Shibari**" (lightning style: four pillar bind) . Four earth slabs rose encasing the kyuubi in it, lightning struck it using the pillars of earth like a make-shift circuit, and high voltage lightning was released. The kyuubi screamed…

She went through another set of hand seals. Slamming both of her palms on the ground she spoke this time more loudly "**Doton:** **Otoshibuta !**"(earth style: dropping lid). A large pig shaped lid dropped from the sky encasing and shutting kyuubi once and for all…or so they thought.

She was in pain, her body protested but yet she carried on. She was suffering from mild case of chakra exhaustion now. Her chakra coils were burning. The high level jutsus she had been spanning were taking its toll on her, also suppressing the kyuubi with her sharingan was not as easy as she thought.

She knew if the kyuubi was in a normal state of mind things would have been difficult.

She collapsed on her knees sweating profusely she looked at the lid it was supposed to hold till the fourth came. where was the yondaime?, it was more than 20 minutes she came and the yondaime with its jinchuuriki was nowhere to be found. She was tired her sharingan was still blazing. She looked at the surrounding shinobi present..

The shinobi and sandaime released a breath of relief when they saw the lid encased the kyuubi. They looked at the woman who could do all this. So this was the power of Uchiha Naori, remarkable indeed. With what she displayed here today she was easily the best kunoichi konoha has ever produced. Before they could celebrate…..

**CCC-CCCRRRAAAAACCCCKKK!, CRRRACCKKKK, BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The kyuubi freed itself and it was pissed. It turned and looked at Naori and she just stared defiantly at it. They gazed at each other as if daring one to move. And the kyuubi moved.. it quickly charged another **bijuudama **and preparing to launch it at Naori , Naori placed her hands in a snake hand seal ready to defend herself. That was when it happened…..

Hiruzen watched the confrontation between Naori and Kyuubi, upon seeing the intention of Kyuubi, he sprang into action. He couldn't let something like that hit the village again. He had seen the destructive force of it. Quickly going through hand seals he slammed both palms on the ground and shouted

"**DOTON: CHIDOKAKU**!"(Earth style: moving earth core).

The earth beneath kyuubi quickly rose causing it to fall on its hind legs disrupting its technique. Leading to the catastrophe.

Naori watched as the sandaime intervened, results…?.Misdirection and premature launching of the compressed chakra projectile. She could only say one word before her body involuntarily moved.

"Naruto-chan!"

Her eyes widened in horror, her legs moving on its own accord, chakra pumping. Adrenaline keeping her going, her heart racing. And she jumped in front of the** bijuudama. **Time seemed to slow down. The shinobi who were watching froze in horror, some screamed for her to get away. Sandaime could only watch, his mouth opened, his eyes refused to believe what he was witnessing.

She watched as the compressed unstable chakra came forward, the heat emanating from the ball was intense, her eyes widening. Her sharignan spun, changing its shape to the feared mangekyo. And the words left her lips….

"**KAMUI…"**(Authority of the gods).

_With minato ( minutes earlier)_

He watched from the hokage monument as the Kyuubi destroyed all on its path . Its tails alone destroying houses and blowing the shinobi and kunoichi who dared attack it. That was when it stopped and glared at him. Wanting to turn him into ash with just his gaze alone.

"_so it seems you have noticed me"_ the yondaime thought. He watched as the kyuubi proceeded to form a technique he knew all too well. The **BIJUUDAMA.**

And he shot it at him. The projectile flew at amazing speed accompanied by dust and wind. Heading for his direction. Wanting to eradicate his existence and the monument itself.

But he had other plans. Flying through hand seals with his three-pronged kunai in his hand. The **bijuudama** was stopped at his face, sealing array sucking it in through space until it was no more. Explosion greeted his sight from a distance.

"_I have to be careful with where I send it next time or things could get messy"_ he thought. His shinobi senses kicking in, swinging his left hand behind him with his kunai poised to slice. He watched with a bewildered expression as it passed through his unknown attacker. Like that of an academy bushin.

"Your fight is with me" was mouthed by the masked figure who managed to grabbed his hand and proceeded to suck him in to his..eyes?. but at the last second he flared his chakra, aiming for a distant _shiki formula _mark, he disappeared.

" ho..his fast" the figure said to himself before proceeding to suck himself into his eyes like that of a vortex and he left.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location<em>

Minato landed unceremoniously with a thud. Picking himself up he watch as a vortex twirled before forming the masked man who started all this madness. He watched the man like a hawk, taking in all body movements and slight twitching not that he could see much, with the cloak and all.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Naori<span>_

Her eyes were bleeding badly and it stung like it was smote with red hot steel, her vision blurred, her chakra coils damaged by pressure and forced influx. Her breathing became rigid. Her muscles ached with the sudden movement. Her consciousness was sleeping away like the flow of early morning mountain waters. She was only awake by sheer will power. She laid there in the midst of the rumbles listening to the distant cries of the surrounding shinobi running to her aid.

Her only coherent thoughts was that of her baby she managed to save with an unknown technique, maybe it was an intervention of the gods or the power of a mother's love, she didn't know anymore or rather she didn't care, all she knew was that he was safe.

She tried moving her fingers, they were numb and not responsive, but she tried again struggling to bring them together, her only thought then was her child sleeping peacefully. She brought her hands together after so many seconds of struggle. She remembered his face as she went through sloppy hand seals, his soft pale skin and his beautiful colored eyes. And the last thing she saw before whispering the name of her technique was the smiling face of Kyofu and Naruto's soft laughter in the background.

Her eyes shut with a smile on her face. The light leaving her eyes forever. Her body glowed an unearthly blue before the light flew away like that of ghost. Forming a beautiful arch in the red dusty sky as it flew amongst the stars like a beacon of hope. To the civilians and shinobi who weren't present it was like a falling star. To the few present running to her body it was like a byproduct of her last technique and sacrifice, her humble spirit flying to rest in the wonderful abode of Kami-sama herself.

But to a small little beautiful creature who laid peacefully in a small old hut, as a warm feeling and light made contact with his forehead it was the warmth and magnificence of his mother's abundant love. And if he was awake and able to understand the words spoken that very moment, the sweet soft feminine voice of his beloved mother whispering her love for him would have greeted his ears, for those words will comfort him in the terrible times to come. _"I love you"….._

"**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"**( Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)

A large toad landed straight on the Kyuubi pinning it down with its limbs and a large knife was stabbed right through its mouth to the very root of the soil. The kyuubi growled.

"Its..Yon-Yondaime-sama….!" A shinobi shouted from his position. Soon enough cries of yondaime could be heard throughout the area. But the kyuubi wouldn't be outdone. It swiped its left forelimb backwards managing to dig his long claws in the space directly above the overly large toad's eyebrow and dragging his paw down leaving a jagged vertical scar on its face.

"**wuahhhhhhhh!" ** Was the cry that came from the cold blooded reptiles mouth, its cries echoing through the messed streets of konoha. The yondaime quickly flew through hand seals and landed on the kyuubi's head. Then he vanished in a yellow flash taking the kyuubi with him.

That was four years ago…

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime hokage let out a tired sigh, a great man capable of great deeds, known as the professor for his experience and knowledge , mastering every jutsu there is in konoha (excluding clan jutsus), respected and feared by both enemies and allies alike. Hailed as the "_kami no shinobi"_ (god of shinobi). He lead konoha through two great wars and participated in three wars. He sat tiredly on his seat. His tired heart seeking freedom from his duties.

it's been four years since the kyuubi attack and the death of the yondaime hokage's family, the yondaime died a heroic death along with his wife and child who was impaled by the kyuubi's claw.

A family of shinobi worth mentioning, died to save the village from further destruction.

Four years since the death of the mastermind behind the attack Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito the man behind it all, it came as a shock to them all, who thought he died in the third shinobi world war. it seems fate had other plans for him. His cold dead body resting in his humble abode in the morgue, may kami-sama forever torture his soul by casting him to the deepest pits of hell. the yondaime himself killed him before he fought the kyuubi.

Its also been four years since the death of Uchiha Naori, Uchiha Naori was now a legend spoke in fairy tales and book, her might alone and her battle prowess spread far and wide in the elemental nations, her name forever cemented in the history books till the age of time.

Its also been four years since the birth of the new jinchuuriki, how the yondaime came hold of the child was beyond him, it seems it wasn't just the uzumaki who could hold the kyuubi, or perhaps it was because of the powerful chakra of the child keeping the beast at bay. the child was...

_knock knock knock_

"come in" was the automatic reply that flew from the sandaime's lips

the door opened and in walked the very last subject of his musing. standing there looking at him calmly. dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt and black short accompanied with blue sandals.

"Ah Naruto-kun, what can this old man do for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>well am done with this chapter hopefully it will not be an embarrassment. anyways i hope you received it well.<strong>

**hopefully**** sendicard will beta this story by next chapter (i hope)...**

**that does not mean i don't accept betas if you wish to beta this story just pm me.(the more the better / after all two or more can make an outstanding fanfiction).**

**anyways please review. i need your thoughts on this story, good bad and the ugly(with reason of course).**

**will try to update soon.**


End file.
